walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Amy (TV Series)
Amy is a minor protagonist and survivor of the zombie apocalypse in The Walking Dead. She and her sister Andrea, were saved by Dale Horvath during the initial outbreak and eventually found a camp full of survivors to stay at. Overview Amy was twelve years younger than Andrea and that caused no small amount of tension between the sisters. She was resentful of Andrea leaving her behind at home and not coming back often enough to visit and be a part of her life. The experience of the apocalypse strengthened their bond enormously, though Amy was still often frustrated by Andrea correcting her, judging her, and generally telling her what to do. However, Amy worshipped her older sister, wanting to be just like her. Still young, Amy was impetuous and eternally optimistic. She helped look out for the kids in the camp, was quick to defend others' actions when she saw them as being protective and generally tried to keep the peace among her fellow survivors. Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta, Georgia Not too much is known about Amy's life prior to the outbreak; she was living in the city of Atlanta where she was attending college and lived in a dorm room. She was on a road trip with her older sister Andrea, headed back to her college when the zombie apocalypse occurred. They were stranded in Atlanta where they were rescued by Dale Horvath. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Days Gone Bye" Amy hears Rick Grimes' voice over the radio and attempts to respond to his calls, though the transmission does not go through to his end. "Guts" When Amy's group receives a call about Andrea and her group under distress in Atlanta, she declares that they need to assist them, but Shane objects, saying that it may be too late. Amy becomes angry, yelling that Andrea and the others volunteered on behalf of everyone to get supplies. "Tell It to the Frogs" When Andrea's group returns from the city, she and her sister reunite by sharing a big embrace, hugging. When Carl Grimes and Sophia Peletier find the zombie outside of camp, Amy and the other adults come to investigate. She and Andrea look away in disgust as Dale chops the zombie's head off. Later, while doing laundry at the quarry with Andrea, Jacqui, and Carol Peletier, she and the women share what they miss most, hers being her computer and texting. When Ed comes around and begins snapping at the women, telling Carol it is time to go, Andrea intervenes and sticks up for Carol, while Amy tries to prevent a fight by asking Andrea to stop. After Ed Peletier slaps Carol, she watched in shock as Shane began beating Ed senseless. "Vatos" Amy is on the lake fishing with her sister, and the two share their experiences fishing with their dad, sharing how he raised them differently according to their feelings and character. She and Andrea return to camp with a whole string of fish, but their excitement is interrupted as Dale Horvath explains the situation with Jim. She witnesses the confrontation of Jim as he digs strange holes on the hillside. After Dale explains about his watch's story, the camp goes silent, until Amy breaks it saying, "You are so weird". The group bursts out in laughter. During the feast, Amy excuses herself to go use the RV's bathroom. When she exits the door, she is accosted by a walker that rips open her arm. The camp is swarmed and multiple struggles ensue. After her initial wound, Amy is again bitten, this time losing a large chunk of her neck. She dies in Andrea's arms which leaves Andrea heartbroken and suicidal. "Wildfire" The next day was her birthday and Andrea put the mermaid necklace around her neck. Amy lies dead in Andrea's arms all night until morning, when she wakes up as a zombie and reaches up for Andrea, somewhat pulling her hair. Andrea apologizes to Amy for never being there for her. Andrea then shoots her when Amy sits up and tries to bite her neck. She is later buried during the funeral for the fallen campers. Season 2 "Bloodletting" During the search for Sophia on the way back to the highway, Andrea comforts Carol. Carol tells her, that her biggest fear, is for Sophia ending up like Amy, immediately apologizing, and stating it as the worst thing she ever said. "Secrets" During Shane's shooting lesson for Andrea, Shane badgers Andrea to get her to shoot her target, pretending it was a walker. During the emotional outrage, Shane tells Andrea to pretend that the log (target) was the walker that bit Amy and she was bitten because Andrea kept missing it. Andrea walks away from the training session in anger. Shane later apologizes for bringing Amy up during their target practice. "Pretty Much Dead Already" Just before the barn massacre is about to occur, Shane screams at the group that the walkers are mindless, emotionless, dead creatures who do nothing but kill others. Shane reminds Andrea and the rest of the group of Amy's and Otis' deaths because of the walkers. Season 3 "Walk With Me" Amy is mentioned by Andrea while she was listing all of the people from the Atlanta group that had died to Merle. Merle says he is sorry to hear about her death, stating that she was a good kid. "Say the Word" Amy is mentioned by Carl while listing the names of deceased female members of the group as possible names for the newborn baby. "Hounded" Rick begins receiving phone calls from individuals who he believes are part of another group. The first call is from a young woman who is shocked to have made contact with someone. She reveals that she is with others and in a safe place, but she is cautious not to reveal the location. She seems willing to help, but insists on speaking with her people before taking in Rick and the other survivors. Despite Rick's pleading, she hangs up. Rick later receives a phone call from Lori, who informs him that the people he had spoken to all day were Amy, Jim, and Jacqui, revealing that all the calls did not actually take place in the real world, but were merely hallucinations in Rick's mind. Death Killed By *Zombies During the night after supper, Amy was using Dale's Camp RV bathroom. She exited the trailer to ask where the toilet paper was when a walker came from behind and bit her on her arm and neck. She died from trauma and severe blood loss while slowly becoming a walker. *Andrea (Zombified) Andrea continued to hold Amy's body, apologizing to her for not being there for her and when a reanimated Amy woke up, she tried to attack Andrea. Andrea apologized a final time and shot her in the head. Relationships Andrea Amy and Andrea had a stable relationship. Amy was worried about Andrea while she was stuck in Atlanta. When Andrea was stuck in Atlanta, she stole a necklace for Amy for her birthday showing she cared about her. When Andrea arrived back at the Atlanta camp, Amy was overjoyed and they both ran to each other. They also had a emotional talk while fishing, telling each other how their dad treated them differently because of their age difference. Amy started to cry, worrying that their parents were dead. Andrea comforted her telling her to remember their dad's rule, which was, "No crying on the boat, it scares the fish away". When the Atlanta camp is overrun and Amy is killed, Andrea fell to the ground crying. Rick tried to talk Andrea into putting down Amy, but she pointed her gun at him, showing she would kill to protect her sister. When Dale walked up to Andrea, she told him about how she missed Amy's birthday party's and how guilty she had felt. When Amy came back as a walker, Andrea looked her in the eyes and said she loved her and she was sorry. Andrea shot her, putting her out of her misery. Later, Andrea was going to commit suicide by staying at the CDC but left to save Dale's life. While Shane was teaching Andrea to shoot at Hershel's farm, he told her to quickly shoot the target and to pretend it was the walker that had gotten Amy. Andrea walked away, frustrated, showing she still loves and misses her sister. Merle Dixon Amy and Merle were never shown together onscreen. Amy suggested to the group in "Tell It To The Frogs" that they should lie to Daryl about the circumstances about Merle being left behind in the city, but the group felt like it was better to tell the truth. When Andrea was reunited with Merle in the Season 3 episode, "Walk With Me", after telling him that Amy was dead (among others from the group), Merle apologizes for her loss, saying "she was a good kid". Appearances Season 2 Season 3 |}} Trivia *According to Andrea, Amy is still such a kid in some ways, still liking things such as Dragons, Unicorns, and especially Mermaids. This was stated in "Guts". *In the Comic Series, Amy was only a couple of years younger than her sister. However, in the TV Series, the two are 12 years apart. *In the Comic Series, Amy was killed before reanimation. However, in the TV Series, Andrea allowed her to reanimate before killing her. *Amy states that the things she misses most during the zombie apocalypse are her computer and texting. *Amy is the only recurring character to have a promotional poster in Season 1. *On the promotion posters Amy is shown holding a baseball bat as a weapon but in the show she isn't seen with any weapon. *It is revealed in The Walking Dead Survival Instincts which is canon to the TV series that Andrea's last name is Harrison. ru:Эми Category:TV Series Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Notable Walkers Category:Undeads Category:Deceased